Anne Frankly I love you
by Henghis Gwan
Summary: a psycho kid goes back in time to see Anne Frank. I typed this up in about an hour, so probably a lot of mistakes. if enough people like it I'll continue it.
I was only 9 years old when i first read Anne's Diary, I have read it at least one-hundred times since. I am now 14, the same age as Anne was when she went into hiding. my love for Anne has only intensified. And it's been a smooth ride so far, exept for one obstacle that I had to overcome a few years ago, my family didn't appreciate my love for Anne, in fact they even tried to send me to some "asylum" or whatever they said, well, i didn't appreciate that decision. So i was forced to dispose of my family, for Anne's sake. What would I do when I rescue her from her living hell? What would my parents think of her?

Now, i was finally ready to make preparations to go back in time, and I will be able to do what I have been working towards, i will be able to see Anne. I recited the last words of hitler and i was off like a rocket towards the sky. I felt like superman, flying the sky, seemingly weightless. Then, suddenly, I started falling from the sky, and i noticed that, below, the town was different. when i landed, i saw the road sign, it read "Merwedeplein". "Merwedeplein 37, Amsterdam!" I screamed. And ran to the door, when Anne came to the door, I fainted.

When i woke up, Anne was sitting by the bed. I was completely starstruck, i couldn't believe what i was seeing. "bist du in Ordnung?" Anne said in a confused tone. "Huh?" i managed to blurt out as i snapped out of my trance. I realised that I was drooling on her clothes. "What did you say?" i asked. "Verstehst du mich?" She said. "Why are talking gibberish?!" I shouted anxiously. But before she could answer, someone knocked on the door. "Peter!" Anne exclaimed. "Wait, Peter, Who's Peter?!" The words seemed to roll off of my tongue like thunder.

Peter walked through the door, at first very happy, as if he was about to get sucked off for the first time. But as soon as he saw me, a confused, somewhat fearful look shot across his face. "  
was auf anne los ?!" Peter screamed. But before Anne could answer, I ran up and threw my fist at Peter, at first making solid contact, but then my fist sprawled into an open hand. I quickly recovered and sprinted to the kitchen, where i picked up a knife. "Anne's mine!" I shrieked, embarassed at how my voice cracked in front of Anne. I thrusted the large knife into Peter's left nipple, punched him in the right nipple, and dragged it across his eye. I finished the job by making one last thrust into his chest.

Anne stood there screaming like a bitch. "I can't believe I liked you" I said to myself in a menacing tone. "You're better off as fucktoy." I said to Anne, who now lay next to peter's lifeless body.  
I walked towards her, unbuckling my belt as I walk. Once I was hovering above her, she looked up to see me pulling my pants down, my cock stretching out to touch her nose. I had never actually seen my dick before, i had been too busy looking at the pictures of Anne to notice it. It was truly magnificent, it had to be at least 10 inches long, and thick too, large blue veins strung through the skin like an unfinished spiderweb. The tip was completely uncovered, I never knew i was circumcised.

I could tell Anne was completely terrified of my giant penis, she tried to scramble away from me, but i grabbed her by the skirt, pulling it off of her. I then ripped a hole in her panties, exposing her bare vagina and asshole. I couldn't help feeling jittery, this _is_ what i had been waiting for my entire life. Anne stopped struggling, and I inserted my giant cock into her vagina. It made a slight squishing sound as it entered, and Anne winced with pain. It was her first time. Once I realised this, I thrusted as hard as I could, my dick smashed into her ovaries. She screamed in agony. I bent down, continuing soft thrusts and whispered into her ear "this is your sentence". I made one last thrust into her pussy, slapping against her ass, and then pulled out.

I feared she would soon enjoy that. so I began inserting my penis into her ass, "bitte nicht!" Anne shrieked. after realising that it was too dry, I shoved my hand in one of peter's wounds, bloodying my hand, and rubbed it onto my dick. I then put some in her ass. She seemed speechless, almost starstruck, then turned away, hot tears rolling down her face. I shoved my incredible cock into her ass, and with all my force, thrusted as hard as possible with every movement. Anne was sobbing, holding peter's face. I couldn't do it, not now at least, I could only feel sorry for her now. Just not now, but later, i will finish.


End file.
